


Doomsday

by Mine5102



Category: Doctor Doom - Fandom, nyc heroes
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mine5102/pseuds/Mine5102
Summary: This story is about the son of the one ,the only Doctor Doom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is about the son of the one ,the only Doctor Doom.

A sixteen Year old honor student named Bella Ashley  got an internship at the Latvarian Embassy. Bella is a black haired,5'2, bbw girl.

"Hi,Boss . Need anything,"asked Bella as she walks into the door on the first day of summer vacation.

"A Martini. You can have some too if you want,"ordered Doom.

 

she makes a couple of Martinis. Then she takes a sip.

...... 

The next morning she finds herself next to Doom in his lavish bed, cuddling him. Then she realized what happened last night. She screwed her boss on the first day.


End file.
